Raph, ce héros
by Lowell H. Crush
Summary: [OS] Adossé à un pan de mur qui devait s'être écroulé il y a longtemps, le Visiteur ricana doucement en fixant le ciel clair et sans soleil de son époque. Qui aurait pensé que Raph le protégerait. Ce trouillard de première lui avait même sauvé la vie en sacrifiant la sienne. Le rire cynique du jeune homme mourut dans sa gorge au moment où les pleurs prirent le relais.


Adossé à un pan de mur qui devait s'être écroulé il y a longtemps, le Visiteur ricana doucement en fixant le ciel clair et sans soleil de son époque. Qui aurait pensé que Raph le protégerait. Ce trouillard de première lui avait même sauvé la vie en sacrifiant la sienne. Le rire cynique du jeune homme mourut dans sa gorge au moment où les pleurs prirent le relais.

Assis sur le sol poussiéreux de son présent, Renard retenait ses larmes alors que des sanglots silencieux secouaient ses épaules meurtries par les épreuves de sa vie de dangers. Non loin de lui, le corps désactivé de Henry gisait comme une marionnette désarticulée, le regard vide et la moustache de travers.

Le voyageur temporel renversa violemment sa tête, et l'arrière de son crâne heurta le morceau de béton qui le soutenait avec un bruit sourd. Il appuya dessus à s'en faire mal. Les mâchoires serrées et les yeux plissés, il essayait de faire disparaitre la douleur qui lui étreignait le cœur comme une vieille amie. La solitude n'était plus sa compagne depuis longtemps et pourtant elle l'avait retrouvée comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ?

Tout aurait dû bien se passer. Penchés sur la petite table de l'appartement de Raphaël, ils avaient revu plusieurs fois leur plan. Tout aurait dû bien se passer… Alors pourquoi ?

Les larmes roulèrent une fois de plus sur les joues couvertes de crasse du Visiteur, laissant de nouveaux sillons brûlants sur sa peau où se mélangeaient le sang et la poussière. Il frappa sa tête contre la paroi derrière lui. A chaque coup, la douleur tapie au fond de son cœur se faisait un peu plus présente, un peu plus intense. Le jeune homme continua jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus retenir la plainte sourde de détresse qui ne demandait qu'à franchir ses lèvres.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?! Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas été assez rapides pendant cette mission en vue de sauver le futur, pas assez prévoyants, trop inconscients. Voilà pourquoi. Parce qu'ils avaient agi comme ils le faisaient toujours. Et surtout, parce qu'ils avaient mal anticipé l'arrivée de la Brigade Temporelle, trop occupés à se chamailler sur les décisions à prendre. Leurs petites manies les avaient conduits à leur perte.

Henry avait été le premier à réagir. Il avait agrippé le bras gauche de son vieil ami pour activer la machine à voyager dans le temps qui y était fixé tandis que ce dernier, aussi prompt que le robot à agir, attrapait vivement le col de Raph pour le ramener avec eux dans le futur.

Ils auraient pu rentrer sains et saufs. Ils auraient pu être tous vivants même si leur mission avait été un échec. Ils n'avaient pas eu cette chance. Peut-être que la nouvelle recrue de l'équipe de la Brigade Temporelle qui les avait interceptés avait été trop surpris par le départ du trio. Peut-être avait-il la gâchette un peu trop facile. Peut-être que la balle aurait pu se ficher dans le mur derrière eux après qu'ils se soient évaporés. Peut-être.

Beaucoup de possibilités pour un unique futur.

La balle ne les avait pas ratés. Elle s'était incrustée dans le bras du Visiteur au moment même où la bande se volatilisait, traversant la machine aisément pour aller se loger dans les chairs.

Henry et Raphaël n'avaient pas tout de suite réalisé ce qui était arrivé. Alors quand ils atterrirent en 2550 et que leur compagnon se recroquevilla autour de son bras en gémissant, ils ne surent pas immédiatement ce qu'ils devaient faire. Ils s'étaient tous deux figés le temps d'une demi-seconde quand un signal répété aussi énervant qu'alarmant résonna dans le ciel d'ocre de Paris.

\- C'est quoi ça ? avait bredouillé le jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés en se tournant vers Henry.

Le robot n'avait pas pris la peine de lui répondre et s'était penché vers le jeune homme pour saisir son membre blessé en marmonnant, sachant pertinemment que ce bruit annonçait que leur temps de réaction se compterait en secondes, en quelques minutes s'ils avaient un peu de chance. En traversant la machine, la balle avait abimé les circuits et créé un disfonctionnement qui avait enclenché son autodestruction.

Henry tira vivement sur l'appareil endommagé qui continuait de sonner, faisant crier son partenaire sous la douleur vive que lui infligeait sa plaie sanguinolente. Il n'avait pas le temps d'être désolé.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et le poussa durement en arrière.

\- Arrêtez ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Raph, sa voix montant dans les aigus comme c'était généralement le cas quand la panique le prenait.

Henry lui lança un regard rude en l'écartant pour saisir le bruyant instrument de nouveau.

\- On n'a pas le temps Raph ! Ça va exploser ! lui dit-il d'un ton que l'urgence rendait méprisant.

\- Quoi ? Mais…

Le regard que lui lança Henry fit mourir ses protestations dans sa gorge. Raph se tut et recula d'un pas, laissant le robot s'acharner sur la machine. L'affolement que la situation provoquait chez le Castafolte désynchronisait légèrement ses mouvements et il mit un peu moins d'une minute avant de réussir à la détacher. Quand le petit appareil lâcha enfin prise, ses sonneries s'intensifièrent encore un peu plus et Henry se figea, ne sachant que faire de la bombe à retardement qu'il tenait entre les mains. Les yeux de Raphaël, spectateurs silencieux de toute la scène, passèrent rapidement du robot à sa création. Le jeune homme poussa un cri fort peu viril dans lequel la panique, l'urgence et un brin de d'héroïsme s'entendaient – un cri typique de Raph – et il se jeta sur la machine, sous l'œil perplexe de Henry.

Raph s'était ensuite tourné brièvement vers le clochard du futur, tenant la machine entre ses doigts, son corps faisant écran entre Renard et son butin. Leurs regards s'étaient croisés le temps d'un dixième de seconde. Une lueur déterminée brillait au fond de celui de Raphaël. Il savait pertinemment le risque qu'il prenait. Il avait commencé à lever le bras et à contracter tous ses muscles pour pouvoir envoyer l'appareil à voyager dans le temps loin d'eux quand la détonation souleva le trio. _Je veux que tu vives_. Voilà ce que disaient ses yeux une demi-seconde avant que la machine n'explose.

Il y avait eu un éclair d'un blanc aveuglant accompagné d'une chaleur si cuisante qu'on aurait dit que les Enfers s'étaient ouverts devant eux.

Renard fut projeté au loin avant d'être arrêté par le pan de mur duquel il n'avait pas bougé depuis. La violence du choc et la douleur vive qu'était devenu son bras lui firent perdre conscience quelques secondes. Quand il reprit connaissance, son univers n'existait plus. Le monde semblait être tout d'un coup devenu silencieux comme si seule la mort se dissimulait autour de lui, sous les ruines de Paris. Etourdi, il se toucha l'oreille droite qui vibrait au gré d'un déplaisant acouphène. La sensation poisseuse qu'il senti sur le bout de ses doigts lui fit réaliser la gravité de la blessure. Du sang.

L'onde de choc lui avait, au mieux, abimé les tympans, au pire, elle l'avait rendu sourd. Le Visiteur n'eut pas le temps de se focaliser sur ce détail car son corps reprenait peu à peu ses sensations et le désagréable élancement qui parcourait son bras gauche se transformait en la pire brûlure que son corps avait eu à subir. Sa souffrance était telle que les larmes roulèrent jusqu'à son menton et le cri déchirant qui naquit dans sa gorge sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir traversa le ciel chargé de poussière.

Il se recroquevilla sur son bras, gémissant et sanglotant à la fois, serrant ses phalanges autour du moignon sanguinolant qu'était devenu son coude, tentant d'empêcher la vie de s'écouler de son corps. L'explosion avait emporté son bras. Le Visiteur sentit sa tête tourner sous les assauts de l'atroce douleur qui pulsait sous ses doigts. Il résista. Perdre connaissance une seconde fois signerait sa mort. Il se viderait de son sang sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour survivre. L'hémorragie le tuerait à petit feu.

Il resta un instant immobile, prit de nausées à cause de la douleur et craignant que le moindre mouvement ne l'envoie dans les limbes de l'inconscient. Il finit par relever la tête doucement, regardant réellement ce qui l'entourait pour la première fois depuis l'incident, et repéra rapidement le corps du Castafolte, visible de loin avec sa blouse blanche. Constitué de composants solides, il avait résisté à l'explosion sans trop de dommage mais avait été désactivé. Il reposait dans les ruines, ridicule comme une poupée sans vie qu'un enfant aurait jetée avec colère.

Les lèvres du Visiteur se pincèrent. Pourrait-il le réactiver ? Pourrait-il arranger cette situation de merde dans laquelle ils s'étaient fourrés ? Henry avait beau être un robot, bien qu'entier, il n'avait pas tenu le coup face à la déflagration. Qu'en était-il de Raph ? Il se rendit alors compte d'une évidence qui lui confirmait ses pires doutes. Une évidence qui se traduisait par l'odeur fétide qui régnait autour de lui et qui le prit immédiatement à la gorge. Celle de la chair brûlée. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, écœuré par cette puanteur entêtante dont il ne pouvait pas faire abstraction, il chercha frénétiquement son ami dans le paysage dévasté qui s'étendait sous ses yeux.

Quand il réalisa ce qui était arrivé, son estomac se révulsa avec tout son être. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Ça ne pouvait pas arriver, pas à lui. Une douleur bien pire que celle de son bras lui déchira le cœur comme si deux mains griffues en avaient saisi chacun un bout et se le disputaient comme deux chiens autour d'un os. Le souffle lui manqua, se bloquant dans sa gorge avec la boule qui s'y était formée. Alors que le goût acide du fer emplissait sa bouche, il se pencha sur le côté et rendit le contenu de son estomac. La sensation de la bile lui brûlant l'œsophage n'était rien à côté de son cœur réduit en charpie par la violence de la vision de Raph, éparpillé un peu partout autour de lui.

Alors qu'il était penché sur le sol, les larmes coulèrent le long de son nez pour tomber à terre et un gémissement venu du plus profond de son être se glissa entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. C'était une litanie sans fin pour son ami disparu à jamais, une sonate funèbre pour la fin d'une vie qui lui était chère.

A travers les larmes, Renard se mit à rire. C'était un rire lugubre qui se moquait de sa peine et de sa situation. Le rire de quelqu'un de perdu au fond de lui-même qui ne cherchait qu'à se protéger de la réalité. C'était un rire que Renard n'entendait pas, son ouïe étant partie en même temps que son bras, mais dont il sentait les vibrations dans tous son être. Il resta un moment immobile, son ricanement résonnant sinistrement dans le silence tandis que les souvenirs affluaient dans ses pensées. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque sa peine, devenue trop intense, fit perler des larmes au coin de ses yeux qui finirent par dévaler son visage malgré ses efforts pour les retenir.

Quand le Visiteur cessa de se malmener, il était déjà condamné. Plongé dans sa mémoire, cherchant une raison aux évènements, il avait laissé passer sa chance de réactiver Henry – s'il était encore possible de le faire. Les lumières qui dansaient en ce moment même devant ses yeux ne faisaient que confirmer le doute qui pointait en lui. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de se faire un garrot et la pression que sa main exerçait sur sa blessure était bien loin de suffire pour arrêter l'hémorragie.

Seules quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis l'explosion de sa machine mais il avait l'impression que des heures s'étaient échappées. Renard avait froid, si froid qu'il grelottait violemment dans la mare de sang qui s'était formée autour de lui. Plus la vie s'échappait de lui, plus il se refroidissait. Il aurait voulu se lever, hurler, aller secouer Henry et le réanimer mais les forces lui manquaient.

Renard se sentait glisser doucement mais sûrement vers une tranquillité sereine. Il se surprit à repenser à son objectif. Sauver le monde. Seul un fou aurait tenté l'aventure. Il sourit. Fous, ils l'avaient été. Ses compagnons avaient été fous de se lancer avec lui et le concernant, son grain de folie n'était plus à démontrer depuis longtemps.

Le jeune homme s'en voulu de mourir si bêtement. Il avait toujours été convaincu qu'il aurait une fin pleine de panache, propre à lui, qu'il finirait tout simplement par effacer héroïquement sa propre naissance pour sauver le monde et il l'avait accepté depuis longtemps. Mais une explosion ? Il avait encore tant à accomplir. Le futur n'était encore qu'un tas de ruines fumant. Un triste sentiment d'injustice s'insinua dans le cœur de Renard alors que les limbes de l'inconscient l'effleuraient. Il mourrait avec tant de regrets… Son temps s'était écoulé si rapidement.

Alors que le Visiteur perdait connaissance, scellant définitivement son sort, sa dernière pensée fut pour son ami dont il ne comprenait toujours pas le geste. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas laissé Henry gérer sa machine ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il soit pris d'un élan d'héroïsme aujourd'hui… Pourquoi précisément aujourd'hui ?!

\- Qu'est-ce que t'es con, Raph, soupira-t-il avec un sourire avant de sombrer vers sa mort.


End file.
